


Pretty Boy

by Cambionarewhereitsat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/pseuds/Cambionarewhereitsat
Summary: A shy boy in make up. :3





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/gifts).




End file.
